


Worth the Wait

by EvilMuffins



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: Eventually, after a number of such tearful reunions, the topic had come up. It was unavoidable, really, considering the length of time they had been dating, even if it was mostly over video chat.---After years of waiting, two trainers share a special moment.





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeiouna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/gifts).



> Sorry this is so late, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

Selene wasn’t quite sure what had gotten into Lillie, but she didn’t dislike it. Besides, it wasn’t as if she hadn’t entertained fantasies similar this, when she was alone at night in the special villa awarded to the region champion, pretending that her own hand belonged to a wrist slimmer, more pale, soft and hesitant…

“ _Haah-!”_

Selene’s thoughts were interrupted by the sudden gasp escaping her mouth.

With a soft giggle, Lillie raised her head up from Selene’s chest, gently reaching out to lift Selene’s hand from her mouth where it had landed a feeble attempt to obscure her embarrassment.

“It’s okay! That was really cute!”

Selene could hardly remember Lillie being quite so bold before. Of course, it was also the first time they’d ever gotten this far together as well.

Ever since Lillie had left to explore Kanto, the two had taken to video chatting whenever they found a chance. There were times in which it had been difficult- The amount of challengers Moon had had to face seemed to double each month, not to mention the fact that Lillie often couldn’t get reception in more remote areas. However, during one particularly overdue conversation, the two had agreed to meeting up in person at least once per year.

During the first visit, Selene had returned Kanto, delighted to find that Lillie had discovered more interesting places to eat and stay than Selene ever had while living there with her mother.

The two had confessed, both blurting out at the same moment that they had something important to tell the other.

Eventually, after a number of such tearful reunions, the topic had come up. It was unavoidable, really, considering the length of time they had been dating, even if it was mostly over video chat.

They would wait another few years. As much as they loved each other, there was no need for a rush. Both girls knew that there was no threat of feelings fading.

Today, Selene’s teenage years were nearly at a close, and it was time. Nervously, neither able to make eye contact with the other as they checked in, the two had settled into a cozy hotel room right in the heart of Celadon.

“We can stop if you’re not comfortable…” Lillie’s eyebrows knitted in worry at Selene’s silence following her initial outburst.

“No, no! I’m fine!” Selene pulled Lillie back in to place a kiss on the tip of her nose. “This is…great. It’s amazing. I just spaced out because I can’t believe how lucky am…that this is really happening, you know? I love you, Lillie.”

It was now Lillie’s turn to look as if she wanted to hide her face, her boldness from moments earlier lapsing. “I…love you too.”

Lillie’s face did disappear from view, however, as Selene’s eyes fell shut, the other girl having returned to her ministrations on her chest, taking a sensitive bud into her mouth, sucking desperately.

The warm, soft sensation shot straight downward, taking Selene everything she had not to take her hand off of Lillie’s back, and jam it between her own legs instead. She knew that it would feel even better if she was patient, but the struggle was undeniably there.

The urge only compounded when Lille’s other hand found its way to her other breast, absently alternating between a haphazard massage, and thumbing over the stifening area.

There it was again, Selene thought with a pleased sigh. That feral intensity, like that of a freshly caught Pokémon tripping over itself to impress its new trainer.

A hazy thought crossed Selene’s mind then- Lillie wasn’t trying to prove herself, was she? After living a childhood with affection so few and far between, of course she’d be starved.

As much Selene wanted Lillie to continue on, she wanted to make Lillie happy as well, or else what was the point? Selene had grown up smothered in love her entire life; she couldn’t imagine what Lillie had gone through, but she did know that from this day on, her girlfriend would know nothing but utmost care and affection.

Her hands slid over Lillie’s back, to rest upon her shoulders instead, guiding her upright.

Lillie looked completely dismayed.

“You were doing great, I promise!” Selene assured once again. “I just…feel guilty getting all of the attention, you know? I want you to feel good too.”

“O-oh…” Lillie stuttered, brushing a stray lock of blonde behind her ear.

“Switch with me,” prompted Selene.

After some fumbling and tangled limbs, Selene found herself gazing downward at Lillie’s flushed face…among other things.

“You’ve really grown since we were kids.” Selene’s smirk as she gazed down at Lillie- laid bare beneath her- was brief, quickly getting to work by pressing a kiss to the pale skin of Lillie’s collarbone, earning a little shiver from the girl. Right away, Selene could see where Lillie’s previous enthusiasm had come from- seeing the one you love react to your touch, sharing a connection through skin, there was something decidedly magical about that.

The very notion of the other reactions that Lillie might make as she continued, gave Selene a little thrill. It was almost as if she were in a Pokémon battle, choosing the right move for the right effect, and the anticipation in not knowing if it were the right choice until after it hit.

An open-mouth kiss to a pink nipple caused a gasp, Lillie’s eyes wide as she made no attempt the stifle the noise.

“And you say I’m the cute one?” Selene murmured a hairs-breadth away from impatient skin. Although, Lillie’s shifting in anticipation didn’t escape her, however Selene took a moment to lean forward, pecking the other girl gently on the lips.

Just because she wanted Lillie to have a good time, didn’t mean she couldn’t tease just a smidge. Well worth it too, as Selene found herself rewarded with the most lovely little pout.

“Alright, alright,” Selene placated. “Now, let’s see here…”

They certainly were much bigger than her own, she thought. She wasn’t jealous per se, after all she was getting treated to a prime view, and it was hard to ask for much more than that.

“Mmm,” Selene hummed, nuzzling her cheek against Lille’s chest, reveling in the softness for moment, until finally deciding that continuing on was now a bit overdue.

Enveloping the other side now, Selene began lavishing it with attentive little sucks that soon gave way to light, playful nips, all the while reveling in the scent of pomeg berry body wash, and the bite of freshly forming sweat.

Out of the corner of her eye, Selene caught Lillie’s long, slender fingers digging into the sheets as if she were afraid they’d soon be whisked away by an errant wind.

Selene raised up her head once again with a soft chuckle. “You can put your hands on me, you know. It’s not like you had a problem doing it before!”

As Lillie’s warm hands came to rest upon her shoulder blades, fingertips brushing her spine, Selene couldn’t help but wish that they would touch other places as well… but this moment was about Lillie right now, above all else.

Selene soon became aware of Lillie’s legs squirming beneath her, little peeps of contentment growing more urgent.

“Hey, is it alright if I…?” Selene made a vague gesture downward.

If she had thought Lillie’s face was pink before, her cheeks were now very nearly the color of the top half of a pokeball.

“Y-yes!” she shouted, clearly a touch louder than she had meant to.

It wasn’t as if Selene had ever done this for anyone before, but she had certainly ran the scenario through her head enough times.

Selene inhaled, then out, taking a moment to calm her nerves before diving between Lillie’s legs, touch down with an experimental kiss there. Reassured at the squeak issuing from upward on the pillow, Selene attempted a quick swipe of her tongue over the needy area, resulting in a magnificent jolt running through the entirety of the other girl’s body.

“Nnn! Selene-!”

Fingers, once so graceful, now tangled haphazardly into Selene’s hair- longer now than when they were children- like one groping in the dark for a lifeline.

Selene continued, lapping as best she could despite her own nearly forgotten need rekindled two-fold.

“I’m- it’s- Nng!” Lillie sputtered just in time for her body to jerk fantasically before going limp, her hand slipping out of Selene’s hair to flop uselessly onto the white linen, only to be seconds later clasped by Selene’s own, as she snuggled up into her side, pulling the blanket back up for them to cozy into.

“So, was it worth the wait?” Selene asked into the crook of Lillie’s neck.

“Yes, definitely,” Lillie replied, scooting slightly so that the top of Selene’s head was tucked beneath her chin. “…Thank you.”

Selene laughed, sending a further tickle over Lillie’s skin. “You don’t need to thank me. If anything, I should be thanking you.”

“For what!?”

“For trusting me…enough to share this with me, I mean.”

Somehow, Lillie grew more flustered than she had been while she had had her hands all over Selene. “But you didn’t even get to- to…you know…”

“We still have all night, don’t we?”

"We have the rest of our lives....That is, if you might stay in Kanto with me, Selene. I hate to ask so much of you but-"

"Of course! I had meant to tell you, but just before I came back here, a kid finally beat me to become Champion herself. I'm all your's now. Forever."

 


End file.
